Cartas
by Greta Mills
Summary: Regina Y Emma son desde que tienen memoria Las mejores amigas desde que eran unas niñas, cuyas vidas se ven separadas Por los caprichos del destino, sus decisiones, y su miedo a admitir lo que sienten. Pero a veces Cuando dos Personas se aman de verdad no hay obstaculo que les impida estar juntas a pesar de todo.(ADAPTACION)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS.**

 **BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA, BIENVENIDAS A "CARTAS" ESTE ES UN FIC COMPLETAMENTE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ADAPTA Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE. LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ SE MUESTRAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO YA ME HUBIERA HECHO RICA CON ELLOS, METIENDO SWANQUEEN POR TODOS LADOS, YA QUE ESTE FIC TAMBIEN TIENE TEMATICA 100% SQ.**

 **SIGUIENTE PUNTO A ACLARAR, ESTE FIC ES UNA ADAPTACION, DE UN LIBRO LLAMADO "Donde termina el arcoíris" de Cecelia Ahern. Y QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO ES DE MI AUTORIA. Y QUE ESTO QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO.**

 **OTRO DETALLE ES QUE ESTE FIC, VA A SER UN POCO SINGULAR, YA QUE COMO SU NOMBRE BIEN LO DICE, TODO LO QUE OCURRE VA A SER REVELADO MEDIANTE CARTAS. Y ES ALGO QUE RESULTA HASTA CIERTO PUNTO, MUY INTERESANTE E INTRIGANTE, ASI QUE LAS INVITO A QUE SE ANIMEN A DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE TIPO DIFERENTE DE LECTURA.**

 **Y BUENO, YA PARA QUE COMIENCEN CON EL FIC. ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL TIENE MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA EVIDENTES, Y SON PUESTAS DELIBERADAMENTE, OBVIAMENTE ESTO SOLO OCURRE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO. Y NO ES PARA ALARMARSE.**

 **BUENO. BIENVENIDAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Para Regina:

 **Estás invitada a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños el martes 8 de abril en mi casa. Habrá un mago y puedes venir a mi casa a las 2. La fiesta acabará a las 5. Espero que vengas. Cumplo siete años.**

Tu mejor amiga Emma

Para Emma:

 **Sí iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños el miecorles**.

Regina

Para Regina:

 **Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el martes, no el miércoles. Mamá dice que no traigas a Sandy a la fiesta. Es una perra apestosa.**

Emma

Para Emma:

 **Me importa un bledo lo que diga la tonta de tu madre. Sandy quiere venir.**

Regina

Para Regina

 **Mi madre no es tonta, tú sí. No tienes premiso para traer a la perra. Rebentará los globos.**

Emma

Para Emma:

 **Pues entonces no pienso ir.**

Regina

Para Regina:

 **Como quieras**.

Emma

Apreciada señora Mills:

Acabo de ir a verla para hablar con usted sobre el cumpleaños de mi hija Emma el próximo 8 de abril. Es una lástima que no estuviera en casa. Volveré a pasar esta tarde y quizás entonces podamos charlar un poco.

Según parece, últimamente han surgido problemas entre Emma y Regina. Me parece que no se hablan. Espero que pueda ponerme al corriente de esa situación cuando nos veamos. A Emma le encantaría que Regina asistiera a su fiesta.

¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la madre de esa jovencita tan encantadora que es Regina!

Hasta pronto,

Mary Margaret blanchart.

Para Emma :

 **Iré encantada a tu fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene. Gracias por invitarnos a mi y a Sandy.**

Tu amiga Regina.

Para Emma :

 **Gracias por una fiesta tan fantástica. Siento que Sandy rebentara los globos y se comiera el pastel. Tenía ambre porque mamá dice que papá se come todas las sobras. Nos bemos mañana en el cole.**

Regina

Para Regina:

 **Gracias por tu regalo. No te preocupes por lo que hizo Sandy. Mamá dice que de todos modos necesitaba una alfombra nueva. Aunque papá está muy enfadado. Dice que la vieja estaba bien pero mamá piensa que ahora la casa huele a caca y no es por mi hermanito August, debiste ver la cara de mi mama cuando encontró las gracias de tu perra. .**

 **Fíjate en la nariz de la señorita Casey. Es la nariz más grande que he visto en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja.**

Emma

Para Emma:

 **Ya lo se y ademas le cuelga un moco enorme. Es la estraterestre más fea que e visto en mi vida. Creo que deberíamos decir a la policia que tenemos una maestra que es una estraterestre con un aliento apestoso y …..**

Apreciados señores Mills:

Me gustaría tener una reunión con ustedes para comentar los progresos de Regina en la escuela. Sobre todo quisiera que hablásemos del reciente cambio que he observado en su conducta así como de la costumbre que ha adquirido de escribir mensajes durante las clases. Les agradecería tuvieran a bien llamar a la escuela para fijar el día y hora de la reunión.

Atentamente,

Señorita Casey

Para Regina:

 **No soporto eso de no sentarnos juntas en clase. Me han enchufado al lado del asqueroso de Steve que se hurga la nariz y se come los mocos. ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué han dicho tus papás sobre la señorita Narizotas?**

Emma

Para Emma:

 **Papá no dijo casi nada porque no paraba de reír. No sé porque. Es un avurrimiento estar en primera fila. Me llega todo el rato el aliento apestoso de la señorita Casey. Asta luego.**

Regina

Para Regina:

 **Siempre confundes por qué y porque.**

Emma

Para Emma

 **Perdona doña prefecta, pero no es cierto. No sé porque lo dices.**

Regina.

¡Hola desde España! El tiempo es fantástico. Hace sol y calor. Hay una piscina con un tobogán gigante. Es la locura. Tengo un amigo nuevo. Se llama John. Te veré en dos semanas. Me rompí el brazo bajando por el tobogán. Fui al hospital. Me gustaría trabajar en un hospital como la mujer que me curó el brazo porque llebaba una bata blanca y una carpeta en la mano y me ayudó para que me encontrara mejor. Me gustaría hacer que la gente se encontrara mejor y llevar bata blanca. Mi amigo john me firmó el yeso. Tú también podrás firmarlo cuando vuelva a casa si quieres.

Regina.

Para Regina

Hola desde Londres. Mi hotel es el que sale en la foto de delante. Mi habitación es la que se ve en el séptimo piso pero yo no salgo en la postal. Me gustaría trabajar en un hotel cuando sea mayor porque hay dulces gratis todos los días y la gente es tan amable que te ordena la habitación. Todos los autobuses de aquí son rojos como los de juguete que te regalaron por Navidad. Todo el mundo habla con un acento raro pero son simpáticos. Tengo una amiga nueva que se llama Jane. Vamos juntas a bañarnos. Adiós.

Te quiere Emma.

Para Regina

 **¿Por qué no me has invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños este año? Sé que van todos los chicos del club tonto al que asistes. ¿Estás peleada conmigo?**

Emma

Querida Mary margaret:

Lamento el comportamiento de Regina durante esta semana. Sé que Emma está disgustada porque no irá a la fiesta y no entiende por qué no ha sido invitada. La verdad es que yo tampoco acabo de comprenderlo. He intentado hablar con Regina pero me temo que no consigo penetrar en la mente de una chica de diez años.

Creo que lo único que ocurre es que no se atreve a invitarla porque las demás chicas no quieren que vaya una niña ajena al club de deportes al que asiste Regina. Lo cual me parece una tontería, pero Por desgracia, parece que está en esa edad... Por favor, transmita mi afecto a Emma. Me parece muy injusto y cuando hablé con ella la semana pasada a la salida de la escuela me di cuenta de lo dolida que estaba.

Quizá Henry y yo podríamos salir con ellas alguna otra tarde de esta semana.

Cordialmente,

Cora Mills.

Para Emma:

 **La fiesta no estuvo muy bien. No te perdiste gran cosa. Los chicos son imbéciles. Neal Cassidy vomitó su pizza en el saco de dormir de Aurora y cuando Aurora se despertó tenía queso y tomate pegado en el pelo y por todas partes y mi mamá intentó lavarla pero no se fue y entonces la mamá de Aurora gritó a la mamá de Neal y mi mamá se puso muy roja y mi papá dijo algo que no oí y la mamá de Aurora se echó a llorar y después todos se marcharon a casa. ¿Quieres que el viernes vayamos al cine y luego a McDonald's? Mis padres nos llevarán.**

Regina

Para Regina

 **Siento lo de tu fiesta. De todos modos Neal es un bicho raro. Le odio. Yo lo llamo Neal el mugroso. Preguntaré a mis padres lo del cine. Fíjate en la falda de la señorita Casey, parece la de mi abuelita. O como si Neal le hubiese vomitado encima y …**

Apreciados señores Swan:

Quisiera concertar una reunión con ustedes para comentar el comportamiento de Emma en la escuela y su costumbre de escribir notas durante la clase. ¿Que les parece el jueves a las tres en punto?

Señorita Casey

Regina :

 **Mis papás no me dejan ir al cine esta noche. Me da mucha rabia no estar contigo. Me aburriré como una ostra. Los rizos de Frizzy Lyzzy no me dejan ver la pizarra. ¿Por qué nos pasa siempre lo mismo?**

Emma

PARA REGINA:

¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!

QUE HAYA SEXO EN TU VIDA...

¡Y VIDA EN TU SEXO!

CON AMOR, TU ADMIRADORA SECRETA

Para Emma:

 **Fuiste tú quien me mandó esa tarjeta, ¿verdad?**

Regina

Para Regina

 **¿Qué tarjeta?**

Emma

Para Emma:

 **Muy graciosa. Sé que fuiste tú.**

Regina.

Para Regina

 **De verdad que no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Por qué iba a mandarte una tarjeta de San Valentín?**

Emma.

Para Emma

 **¡Ja, ja! ¿Cómo sabías que era una tarjeta de San Valentín? Sólo podías saberlo si me la mandaste. Me amas y quieres casarte conmigo.**

Regina

Para Regina

 **Déjame en paz. Estoy escuchando a la señorita O'Sullivan. Si nos pesca otra vez pasándonos notas nos caerá una buena.**

Emma

Para Emma

 **¿Qué te pasa? Te has vuelto una Cerebrito.**

Regina

 **Sí Regina, porque quiero hacer cosas en la vida, como ir a la universidad y ser un pez gordo de los negocios que gana montones de dinero... no como tú.**

Emma.

Continuara….


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Apreciado señor Byrne:

 **Regina no podrá ir al colegio mañana, 8 de abril, porque tiene cita con el dentista.**

Cora Mills

Apreciada señorita Quinn:

 **Emma no podrá ir al colegio mañana, 8 de abril, porque tiene que ir al médico.**

Mary Margaret Blanchart.

Emma:

 **Me reuniré contigo a la vuelta de la esquina a las 8.30. Recuerda llevar ropa para cambiarte. No querrás que paseemos por la ciudad de uniforme. ¡Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, Emma Swan, ya lo verás! ¡Me cuesta creer que vayamos a conseguirlo!**

 **P. D.: ¡Felices dieciséis, colega!**

Hospital St James

10 Abril

 **Apreciados señores Swan:**

 **Adjuntamos factura correspondiente al lavado de estómago de Emma Swan efectuado el 8 de abril. Atentamente**

Doctor Montgomery

Emma :

Tu madre vigila la puerta de tu habitación como un perro guardián, así que no creo que consiga verte hasta dentro de unos diez años. La buena de tu hermana mayor, a quien tanto quieres, ha accedido a pasarte esto. Le debes una...

Siento lo del otro día. Quizá tenías razón. Quizás el tequila no fuese tan buena idea. Al pobre barman seguramente le cerrarán el bar por habernos servido. Te dije que los DNI falsos que nos consiguió mi amigo iban a dar resultado, ¡y eso que el tuyo decía que habías nacido un 31 de febrero!

Sólo quería saber si recordabas algo de lo que ocurrió el otro día... Escríbeme. Puedes confiar en Elsa como mensajera. Está muy enfadada con su madre porque no le deja abandonar el instituto. Zelena su marido acaban de anunciar que van a tener otro bebé, así que todo indica que voy a ser tía por segunda vez. Al menos así no me prestan tanta atención, cosa que me viene muy bien para variar. Zelena no para de reírse de lo que hicimos porque le recordamos a ella hace diez años.

¡Ponte bien cuanto antes, borrachina! Nunca habría creído que la cara de un ser humano pudiera llegar a ponerse tan verde. Al parecer tienes talento para eso, Emma, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Regina

Regina/Doña Perfecta:

ME ENCUENTRO FATAL. Tengo la sensación de que me va a estallar la cabeza: nunca me había dolido tanto, en toda mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Mis padres se han puesto hechos una furia. Francamente, en esta casa no hay compasión. Voy a estar castigada unos treinta años y pretenden «impedir» que te vea porque eres «una mala influencia». Para que veas.

En fin, en realidad no importa lo que digan porque mañana te veré en el colegio a no ser que también me «impidan» ir a clase, lo cual me parecería estupendo. No puedo creer que tengamos clase doble de mates un lunes por la mañana. Preferiría que volvieran a lavarme el estómago. Otras cinco veces. Nos vemos el lunes.

Por cierto, como respuesta a tu pregunta, aparte de lo de caerme como res contra el inmundo suelo del pub, unas luces intermitentes, los aullidos de las sirenas, coches yendo a toda prisa y vomitar, no recuerdo nada más. Aunque sospecho que eso lo cubre todo. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Emma.

Para Emma:

 **Me alegra oír que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Mis padres también me están volviendo loca. Aunque parezca mentira tengo ganas de volver al colegio. Allí al menos no habrá nadie dándonos la lata.**

Regina.

Apreciados señores Swan:

 **Como consecuencia del reciente comportamiento de su hija Emma, solicitamos celebrar una reunión con ustedes en la escuela de inmediato. Es preciso que comentemos su conducta y que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre el castigo que debemos imponerle. Estoy convencido de que comprenden que es necesario. Los padres de Regina Mills también asistirán.**

 **La hora prevista es el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.**

 **Atentamente,Señor Bogarty**

Director

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Expulsión!**

¡Caray! ¡No me imaginaba que se atreverían a expulsarnos temporalmente! ¡A juzgar por su reacción, cualquiera diría que hemos matado a alguien a hachazos! Aunque éste es el mejor castigo del mundo. ¡En vez de ir a clase, voy a pasarme una semana entera en cama recobrándome de la Cruda!

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Estoy en el infierno**

Me alegra que la vida te esté tratando tan bien. Te mando este e-mail desde el peor sitio del mundo. Una oficina. Tengo que trabajar aquí con mi padre toda la semana archivando mierda y lamiendo sellos. Juro por Dios que JAMÁS voy a trabajar en una oficina.

Los muy cabrones ni siquiera van a pagarme.

Sinceramente Encabronada,

Regina

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Sinceramente encabronada.**

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, esto... se me ha olvidado lo que iba a escribir... ah, sí... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Recibe todo el amor de tu feliz Emma que te escribe desde el cómodo, acogedor y calentito lecho de su dormitorio.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Perezosa**

No me importa. En esta oficina trabaja una ricura de chico. Voy a casarme con él. Quien ríe último ríe mejor.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Doña juana jajaja**

Ah si y ¿Quién es?

Emma, una no lesbiana que por tanto NO está celosa.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Para la no lesbiana**

Por el momento te seguiré la corriente llamándote así aunque todavía no tengo ninguna prueba que dé a entender lo contrario.

Se llama Daniel y tiene veinte años (¡qué mayor!), es rubio, tiene unos ojos hermosos y la sonrisa mas linda que he visto en mi vida. Sin mencionar que esta buenísimo

De la Diosa del Sexo Regina

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Doña Diosa del Sexo (náuseas, arcadas, vomitadas)**

Parece que tiene complejo del niño guapo y popular. Seguro que es muy buena persona (¡ja!). ¿Ya le has dicho hola o acaso tu futuro marido todavía no sabe que existes? (salvo para pasarte documentos para fotocopiar, claro).

Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de: REGINA

Regina : Hola, Emma, tengo noticias frescas.

Emma : Déjame en paz, por favor. Intento concentrarme en lo que está diciendo el señor Simpson.

Regina : Hmmm... Me pregunto por qué... ¿Será por esos bonitos ojazos azules que nos traen de cabeza a todas?

Emma : Pues no. Es porque cada vez me interesa más el Excel. Es apasionante, podría pasarme todo el fin de semana practicando.

Regina : Te estás volviendo una nerd.

Emma : ¡ERA BROMA, IDIOTA! Odio a este imbécil . Creo que el cerebro se me está derritiendo de escucharle. Pero de todos modos, adiós.

Regina : ¿No quieres saber la noticia?

Emma : No.

Regina : Bueno, pues te la voy a contar de todos modos.

Emma : Vale. ¿Cuál es esa noticia bomba?

Regina : Pues mira, tendrás que tragarte lo que dijiste, amiga mía, porque ya no soy virgen.

Regina : ¿Hola?

Regina : ¿ Emma Sigues ahí?

Regina : ¡Venga, Emma, deja de fastidiar!

Emma: Perdona, es que me he caído de la silla y he perdido el sentido. He tenido un sueño espantoso en el que me decías que habías perdido la virginidad.

Regina : No ha sido un sueño.

Emma : Supongo que eso significa que ya no te pondrás los calzones encima de las mallas de gimnasia.

Regina : Ahora incluso puedo pasar de ponerme ropa interior.

Emma: ¡Uuuuuuuy! ¿Y quién es el desafortunado? Porfa no digas que es Daniel, porfa no digas que es Daniel...

Regina : Mala suerte. Es Daniel.

Regina : ¿Hola?

Regina : ¿Emma?

Emma: ¿Qué?

Regina : ¿Y bien?

Emma: ¿Y bien qué?

Regina : No sé, di algo.

Emma: No sé qué quieres que diga, Regina. Me parece que tendrás que buscarte amigas nuevas porque yo no pienso darte una palmadita en la espalda y pedirte detalles morbosos.

Regina : Dime sólo lo que piensas.

Emma : Francamente, por lo que cuentan de él, creo que es un puto.

Regina : Venga, si ni siquiera lo conoces, si ni siquiera lo has visto. Llamas puto a cualquiera que se acueste con alguien.

Emma: lo he visto por ahí y exageras UN POCO, Regina. Llamo putos a los que se acuestan con una persona distinta cada día de la semana. Usando a las mujeres solo para el sexo.

Regina: Eso no es verdad. ¿Porque lo dices?

Emma : Sigues escribiendo mal POR QUÉ. Deja de poner PORQUE cuando no toca.

Regina : Corta el rollo. ¡Llevas dándome la lata con esto del «porque» desde que teníamos cinco años!

Emma : Sí, exacto, y ya va siendo hora de que prestes más atención.

Regina : Olvida lo que te he dicho.

Emma : Venga, Regina, sólo es que me preocupas. Sé que Daniel te gusta mucho. Lo único que digo es que no es chico de una sola chica.

Regina : Bueno, pues ahora ya lo es.

Emma : ¡¿Están saliendo juntos?!

Regina : Sí.

Emma : ¿Sí?

Regina : Pareces sorprendida.

Emma : Es que no sabía que Daniel saliera con chicas, pensaba que sólo se acostaba con ellas.

Emma : ¿Regina?

Emma: Vale, vale, perdona.

Regina : Emma , tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Emma: Ya lo sé. Pero lo hago porque me preocupo.

Regina : Ja, ja.

SEÑOR SIMPSON: vayan las dos al despacho del director de inmediato.

Emma : ¿QUÉ? ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR SIMPSON, SI LE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO!

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Emma, llevo un cuarto de hora callado. Se supone que deberías estar haciendo la tarea que les he puesto.

Emma: Vaya. Bueno, no es culpa mía. Regina es una mala influencia. Nunca deja que me concentre en las tareas de la escuela.

Regina : Es que tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle a Emma y no podía esperar.

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Ya lo he visto, Regina. Enhorabuena. La felicito por su triunfo con el tal Daniel.

Regina : Esto... ¿Cómo sabe de qué se trata?

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Creo que a las dos les parecería interesante lo que cuento en clase si me escucharan de vez en cuando. Aprenderían algunos trucos muy útiles, como por ejemplo lo que hay que hacer para intercambiar mensajes en privado sin que los demás las vean.

Regina : ¿Está diciendo que el resto de la clase puede leer esto?

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Sí, en efecto.

Regina : Oh, Dios mío.

Emma : Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

SEÑOR SIMPSON: ¡Emma!

Emma : Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

SEÑOR SIMPSON: ¡EMMA!

Emma: Sí, señor.

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Sal de la clase ahora mismo.

Regina : Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

SEÑOR SIMPSON: Tú también, Regina.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Fiesta en casa de Julie.**

Hola, hace mucho que no sé de ti... Espero que no te estén machacando más de la cuenta en «la oficina». Apenas te he visto en todo el verano. Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Julie y quería saber si te apetece ir. No quiero ir sola. En fin, seguro que andas ocupada haciendo lo que sea que hagas, así que llámame cuando tengas un momento o contéstame por e-mail.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: Fiesta en casa de Julie**

Emma , sólo dos líneas. Muy ocupada. No puedo salir esta noche, le prometí a Daniel que iríamos al cine. ¡Lo siento! Ve tú y diviértete.

¡Hola, Emma!

Saludos desde Portugal. Hace mucho calor. Mi padre sufrió una insolación y mi madre se pasa el día tumbada en la piscina, lo cual es tremendamente aburrido. No hay mucha gente de mi edad por aquí. El hotel es tranquilo (foto en el anverso) y, como puedes ver, está delante de la playa. ¡Te encantaría trabajar aquí! Volveré con una colección de botecitos de champú, gorros de ducha y otras cosillas de esas que tanto te gustan. El albornoz es demasiado grande para meterlo en la bolsa. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Regina.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¿Nos ponemos al día?**

¿Qué tal las vacaciones? No he sabido nada de ti desde que has vuelto. ¿Te apetece salir esta noche para ponernos al día?

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?**

Perdona, he estado muy atareada desde que volví. Tengo tu regalito. No puedo quedar esta noche, pero te llevaré el regalo antes de irme.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?**

Anoche no viniste. Quiero mis botecitos de champú, ja, ja.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?**

Me voy a Donegal a pasar el fin de semana. Los padres de Daniel tienen un pequeño «escondite» allí. Te llevaré el regalo cuando regrese.

 **A la amiga más imbécil y desconsiderada:**

Te escribo esta carta porque si te digo lo que tengo que decirte a la cara lo más probable es que te dé un puñetazo.

Estás desconocida. No te veo nunca. Sólo recibo alguna nota breve o un e-mail apresurado cada tantos días. Entiendo que estás ocupada y entiendo que tienes a Daniel, pero ¿y yo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

No tienes ni idea de lo que este verano ha sido para mí. Desde niñas hemos ahuyentado a todo aquel que podría haber sido amigo nuestro para quedarnos sólo tú y yo. No es que no quisiéramos a nadie más, es sólo que no los necesitábamos. Tú siempre me tenías a mí y yo siempre te tenía a ti. Ahora tú tienes a Daniel y yo no tengo a nadie.

Lamentablemente, parece que ya no me necesitas. Me siento como esas personas que intentaban convertirse en amigas nuestras. Soy consciente de que, como tú y yo en su momento, no debes de hacerlo deliberadamente. De todas formas, no me quejo por lo mucho que lo odio, sólo intento decirte que te echo de menos. Y que, bueno..., me siento sola.

Cada vez que me cancelas una cita termino quedándome en casa viendo la tele con mis padres. Elsa sale continuamente y hasta August que es mi hermano pequeño tiene más vida social que yo. Resulta muy deprimente. Creía que este verano íbamos a pasarlo en grande. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿No puedes ser amiga de dos personas a la vez?

Ya sé que has encontrado a alguien superespecial y que tienen un «vínculo» excepcional, o lo que sea, que tú y yo nunca tendremos. Pero tu y yo tenemos otro vínculo: somos amigas íntimas. ¿O es que el vínculo con tu mejor amiga desaparece en cuanto conoces a otra persona? Puede que así sea, y que yo no lo entienda porque no he conocido a ese «alguien especial». Tampoco es que tenga demasiada prisa. Me gustaban las cosas tal como estaban.

Dentro de pocos años, si oyes a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, dirás: «Emma. Hacía siglos que no oía su nombre. Éramos grandes amigas. Me pregunto qué andará haciendo ahora. ¡No la he visto ni he pensado en ella en años!». Te parecerás a mis padres cuando dan una cena y hablan de los viejos tiempos. Se ponen a recordar algunos de los días más importantes de su vida y mencionan a personas de las que nunca había oído hablar. ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre ni siquiera hable por teléfono con la que fue su dama de honor hace veinte años? O, en el caso de mi padre, ¿cómo se entiende que no sepa dónde vive su amigo íntimo del colegio?

En fin, lo que quiero decir (sí, pretendo decir algo concreto) es que no me apetece convertirme en una de esas personas a las que se olvida fácilmente después de haber sido tan importantes, tan especiales, tan influyentes y tan valoradas y que años después no son más que un rostro desdibujado y un recuerdo distante. Quiero que seamos amigas íntimas para siempre, Regina.

Me alegra que estés contenta, lo digo en serio, pero me siento abandonada. Quizá nuestro momento ya pasó. Quizás ahora te corresponda pasar todo el tiempo con Daniel. Y si tal es el caso, no me molestaré en mandarte esta carta. Y si no voy a mandarte esta carta, ¿qué demonios hago escribiéndola? Bueno, se acabó. Voy a romper estos pensamientos confusos.

Tu amiga, Emma

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¡cisne!**

¡Hola, Hermoso Cisne! ¿Estás bien? (¡Hacía un montón de tiempo que no te llamaba así!) Hace días que no sé nada de ti. Te mando este e-mail porque cada vez que paso por tu casa, o no estás o estás dándote un baño. ¿Debo empezar a tomármelo como algo personal? Aunque conociéndote, si tuvieras algún problema conmigo, ¡no creo que la timidez te impidiera contármelo!

De todas formas, en cuanto termine el verano nos veremos a diario. ¡Nos hartaremos de vernos! Me cuesta creer que éste vaya a ser nuestro último año en el colegio. ¡Es una locura! ¡Dentro de un año por estas fechas yo estaré estudiando medicina y tú serás una directora de hotel extraordinaria! En el trabajo llevamos un ritmo frenético. Mi padre me ha concedido una especie de ascenso, así que ahora hago algo más que archivar y clasificar. (Ahora también contesto teléfonos.) Pero necesito el dinero y al menos veo a Daniel todos los días. ¿Qué tal tu empleo como jefa de lavaplatos en The Dragon? Me asombra que dejaras de hacer de niña perezosa para dedicarte a eso. Te habrías pasado las noches viendo la tele en vez de acabar con las manos arrugadas como pasas de tanto frotar e intentar despegar fideos de huevo de la superficie de los woks. En fin, mándame un e-mail o llámame o lo que sea.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Rayo de luna!**

No creas que te veo tan poco porque odie a Daniel (aunque lo cierto es que lo odio), es sólo que pienso que Daniel me tiene una cierta aversión. Quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que un amigo suyo le contó lo que escribí sobre él en aquellos mensajes (no tan) privados que nos mandamos durante la clase de informática el año pasado. Aunque supongo que ya estás enterada de eso. No creo que le gustara que lo llamara puto, no sé por qué... algunos hombres son así de raros. (Hablando de clases de informática, ¿sabes que el señor Simpson se ha casado este verano? Estoy hecha polvo. Nunca voy a ver el Excel de la misma manera, se me ha ido el amor.)

En fin, ¡pronto será tu cumpleaños! ¡Por fin alcanzarás la magnífica edad de los dieciocho! ¿Te apetece que salgamos a celebrarlo legalmente (bueno, al menos tú)? Dime algo.

P. D.: Por favor, ¡deja de llamarme Cisne!

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Dieciocho cumpleaños**

Me alegra comprobar que sigues viva después de todo. ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme! Me encantaría celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo… lo sabes, pero los padres de Daniel nos han invitado a mí y a mis padres a cenar en el Hazle. (¿Sabes que es el restaurant más caro de la ciudad?) Lo hacen para que todos nos vayamos conociendo. Lo siento, quedamos otra noche sin falta.

Queridísima Regina:

Bueno, me alegro por ti.

Me cago en Daniel.

Me cago en sus padres.

Me cago en el Hazle.

Y SOBRE TODO ME CAGO EN TI.

Te quiere, tu amiga íntima Emma.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

De acuerdo. Bueno, que disfrutes de la cena. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡CATÁSTROFE!**

¡No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo! Acabo de hablar con tu madre. La había llamado para charlar un poco y me ha dado la mala noticia. ¡Es la peor noticia del mundo! Por favor, llama en cuanto puedas. Tu jefe no para de decirme que no puedes recibir llamadas en horario de trabajo: DESPÍDETE, Doña Nunca-jamás-voy-a-trabajar-en-una-oficina.

Esto es terrible. ¡Me siento fatal!

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Apreciado señor Henry Mills:

Nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitido para ocupar el puesto de vicepresidente de Charles and Charles Co. Estamos contentísimos de que se incorpore a nuestro equipo y esperamos con impaciencia el momento de darles la bienvenida a Boston a usted y a su familia.

Confío en que le satisfaga el modo en que hemos organizado su traslado. Si hay algo más que Charles and Charles Co. pueda hacer por usted, por favor no dude en pedirlo. Maria Agnesi, ejecutiva de recursos humanos, le llamará para acordar la fecha más conveniente para su incorporación al trabajo.

Estamos deseando verle en la oficina.

¡Bienvenido al equipo!

Atentamente,

Robert Brasco

Presidente de Charles and Charles Co.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: ¡CATÁSTROFE!**

Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Es verdad. A mi padre le han ofrecido un empleo para hacer algo que suena increíblemente aburrido..., aunque no sé en qué consiste exactamente porque no estaba escuchando cuando me lo ha contado. No comprendo por qué tiene que marcharse a Boston para hacer un trabajo aburrido. Aquí los hay a montones. Podría quedarse con el mío por ejemplo.

Estoy hecha polvo. No quiero irme. Sólo me queda un año de colegio. Es un momento fatal para marcharse. No quiero ir a un estúpido instituto americano. No quiero apartarme de ti.

Ya hablaremos luego. Tenemos que pensar algo para que pueda quedarme. Esto pinta muy mal, Emma.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Quédate conmigo!**

¡No te vayas! ¡Mis padres dicen que puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros hasta que acabe el curso! ¡Terminamos el cole en Dublín y luego ya decidiremos qué hacemos! ¡Quédate, por favor! Será fantástico vivir juntas. Será como cuando éramos pequeñas y nos manteníamos despiertas toda la noche con aquellos walkie-talkies! ¡Oíamos más las interferencias que nuestras voces, pero nos parecía genial! ¿Te acuerdas de aquella Nochebuena de hace siglos en que montamos guardia para espiar a Santa Claus? Lo planeamos todo durante semanas, dibujando esquemas de las calles y mapas de nuestras casas para poder cubrir todos los ángulos y que no se nos escapara. Tú estabas en el turno de las 7 a las 10 de la noche y yo en el de las 10 a la 1 de la madrugada. Estaba previsto que a la 1 te despertase y me relevaras, pero — sorpresa, sorpresa— no te despertaste. ¡Pasé toda la noche en vela chillándote por el walkie-talkie para despertarte! Aunque fuiste tú quien salió perdiendo. Yo vi a Santa Claus y tú no... 

Si te quedas con nosotros, Regina, ¡podremos charlar toda la noche! Sería la mar de divertido. Cuando éramos niñas siempre quisimos vivir juntas. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Habla con tus padres. Convéncelos para que digan que sí. De todas formas, ya tienes dieciocho años, ¡así que puedes hacer lo que quieras!

 **Emma** :

No he querido despertarte y tu madre me ha dicho que te entregaría esto. Sabes de sobra que detesto las despedidas, pero de todos modos esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, ya que vas a ir a visitarme cada dos por tres. Prométemelo. Mis padres ni siquiera me han dejado quedar en casa de Zelena, así que figúrate en la tuya. No logré convencerlos. Quieren tenerme controlada durante mi último curso de instituto.

Tengo que irme... Te echaré de menos. Llamo en cuanto llegue allí.

Besos,

Regina

P. D.: Ya te dije en su momento que estuve despierta esa Nochebuena. Lo que pasó es que mi walkie-talkie se quedó sin pilas... (y vi a Santa Claus, para que te enteres).

 **Regina :**

Buena suerte, hermanita. No te preocupes, lo pasarás bien una vez que estés allí y, además, estoy impaciente por ir a visitarlos. Pese a tener a Mi marido y a los niños, aún me vienen ganas de mudarme con ustedes. Los echaré de menos. No será lo mismo sin ti. Deja de preocuparte por Emma. Su vida no se irá a pique sólo porque estén en países distintos. Pero si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor, descuida, cuidaré de ella por ti. Al fin y al cabo, es como si también fuese mi hermana pequeña. Por cierto, si Sandy tu perra no aprende a controlar su vejiga, se las enviaré por avión.

Los echaremos de menos,

Zelena (+ Graham, William y Fiona)

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Elsa**

 **Asunto: Consejo urgente de hermanas**

Me cuesta creer que Regina se haya marchado, Elsa. Me cuesta creer que te hayas marchado. ¿Por qué me abandona todo el mundo? ¿No podías haberte «encontrado a ti misma» más cerca de casa? ¿Por qué en Noruega? Sólo hace unas semanas que Regina se marchó, pero me siento prácticamente como si hubiese muerto...

¿Por qué tuvo que romper con Daniel el Puto justo dos semanas antes de irse? Si no lo hubiese hecho no me habría acostumbrado a verla con frecuencia otra vez. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Elsa. Fue fantástico. ¡Estábamos juntas todo el día y lo pasábamos bomba!

Neal el mugroso dio una fiesta de despedida para Regina la semana pasada. Creo que sólo fue un pretexto para montar la fiesta, la verdad, porque ellos dos nunca se han caído demasiado bien. Al menos desde aquel incidente en que la pizza acabó pegada en el pelo de Aurora. Pero de todas formas el Mugroso dio la fiesta en su casa e invitó a todos sus amigos, ¡y Regina y yo no conocíamos a casi nadie! Peor aún, la gente a la que conocíamos no la podemos ver ni en pintura, así que nos marchamos y fuimos al centro. ¿Te acuerdas del O'Brien's, donde celebramos la fiesta sorpresa cuando cumpliste veintiuno? Bueno, pues fuimos allí y Regina tuvo la genial idea de plantarse delante de la puerta del pub y hacerse pasar por una de esas edecanes que da ordenes a esos gorilas. (Esa noche no había nadie en la puerta porque era miercoles.) El caso es que al ser tan linda y elegante, daba el pego, ¡ya conoces a Regina! Total, que pasamos siglos allí impidiendo la entrada a la gente; creo que no dejó pasar a nadie. Al final nos aburrimos y entramos al pub vacío. Por descontado, cuantas más copas tomábamos Regina y yo, más melodramáticas nos poníamos por su inminente mudanza... Aparte de eso la noche fue de fábula. Echo mucho de menos los momentos como ése, los ratos que pasábamos a solas las dos.

No te figuras lo sola que me encuentro ahora en el colegio. Lo único que me falta es ponerme de rodillas y suplicar para que alguien me conceda su amistad. ¡Qué patético! A nadie le importa un bledo mi situación. Me he pasado los últimos años dejándolos de lado y ahora lo cierto es que no se sienten obligados a dirigirme la palabra. Me parece que algunos incluso disfrutan viéndome así. Los profesores están encantados. El señor Simpson me llamó después de clase para felicitarme por lo bien que voy últimamente. Es vergonzoso. Regina se quedaría horrorizada si supiera que estoy rindiendo a todo en el colegio. Me horripila que las cosas se hayan puesto tan feas como para prestar atención a los profesores en clase. Son los únicos que se dignan hablarme día tras día. ¡Qué deprimente!

Por la mañana me despierto y tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. Noto que algo no va bien y tardo un rato en darme cuenta de qué es... y entonces me acuerdo, me falta Regina. Mi mejor amiga se ha ido. Mi única amiga. Fue una tontería por mi parte depender tanto de una sola persona. Ahora todo recae sobre mí.

En fin, perdona que no pare de quejarme. Supongo que ya tienes bastantes problemas de los que preocuparte. Cuéntame cómo le va en Noruega a mi Borracha hermana mayor. Es extraño que hayas ido a parar ahí; siempre odiaste el frio . Supongo que será sólo por unos meses, ¿verdad? ¿Y luego volverás? Papá sigue sin aprobar que dejaras la universidad. No me entra en la sesera por qué tuviste que irte al extranjero para encontrarte a ti misma. Basta con mirarse al espejo. ¿Cómo es el restaurante? ¿Has roto algún plato ya? ¿Vas a trabajar ahí mucho tiempo? ¿Hay algún hombre guapo que haya llamado tu atención? Seguro que sí; los Noruegos tienen mucho porte. Si hay algún (o alguna) libre que no te interesa, mándamelo.

Besos,

Emma

P. D.: Papá quiere saber si tienes suficiente dinero y si ya te has encontrado a ti misma. Mamá quiere saber si comes como es debido. El pequeño August (¡está tan alto que no lo conocerías!) quiere saber si le mandarás algún videojuego. No sé a qué se refiere, así que no le hagas caso.

 **De: Elsa**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: Consejo urgente de hermana**

Hola, querida hermanita:

No te preocupes por Regina. He estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que es una buena idea que no esté aquí durante tu último año de colegio porque así quizá consigas por primera vez pasar el curso sin que te expulsen temporalmente. Piensa en lo orgullosos que se pondrán papá y mamá. (Ah, por cierto, diles que estoy sin dinero, que paso hambre, frio , angustia y que actualmente me estoy buscando a mí misma en un ciber café de Oslo.)

Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes ahora. Yo también estoy sola aquí... Pero aguanta vara este curso y cuando termines a lo mejor Regina regresará a Irlanda, ¡o igual te vas tú a estudiar a Boston!

Ponte una meta, Emma, ya sé que detestas que te lo digan, pero te aseguro que ayuda. Aspira a conseguir algo que desees y verás cómo este año cobra sentido. Ve a Boston, si eso te hace feliz. Estudia hostelería y llega a directora de hotel como siempre has querido.

Lo único que te pasa es que eres joven, Emma. Ya sé que también detestas que te lo digan, pero es la verdad. Lo que ahora te parece trágico no tendrá la menor importancia dentro de unos años. Sólo tienes diecisiete años. Regina y tú tienen toda la vida por delante para estar juntas. Nadie recordará al estúpido de Daniel. Los ex novios se olvidan con facilidad. Las buenas amigas están contigo siempre.

Cuídate. Saluda a papá y mamá de mi parte y diles que me sigo buscando a mí misma, pero que a lo mejor he encontrado a otra persona en el intento. Alto, rubio, alegre y bondadoso, aunque un poco bobo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Apreciada señorita Emma Swan:

Gracias por su solicitud para estudiar Gestión de Hostelería en el Boston College. Nos complace informarle de que dicha solicitud ha sido tramitada con éxito...

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Allá voy, Boston!**

¡ME HAN ACEPTADO! ¡Allá voy, Boston College! ¡OLÉ! ¡La carta ha llegado esta misma mañana y estoy superentusiasmada! Más vale que no muevas ni un pelo, Srta. Mills, porque por fin voy a ir a verte. Será fantástico, aunque no vayamos a estudiar en la misma universidad. (¡Harvard es demasiado distinguida para las de mi calaña!) En realidad no me parece tan mal, ya que ahora no creo que podamos permitirnos ser expulsadas otra vez...

Contesta o llámame lo antes posible. Te llamaría yo, pero, como ya sabes, papá bloqueó las llamadas de larga distancia después de la última factura, no lo entiendo no creo hablar contigo mas de 3 horas diarias costara mucho. Él y mamá están tan orgullosos que llevan toda la mañana llamando a la familia para contárselo. Me parece que esperan que me convierta en la primera Swan que vaya a la universidad y acabe sus estudios. Papá me advierte una y otra vez que no haga como Elsa e intente «encontrarme a mí misma» en alguna parte. Por cierto, me parece que no tiene intención de regresar pronto. Ha conocido a un chef que trabaja en el mismo restaurante donde ella hace de camarera y está oficialmente «enamorada».

¡He recibido un montón de llamadas de felicitación! Hay un alboroto increíble en casa. Paul y Eileen, que viven en la acera de enfrente, me han mandado un ramo de flores. Qué amables, ¿verdad? Mamá está preparando una pequeña recepción para esta noche: algo sencillo, bocadillos y salchichas. August se alegra de que me vaya porque así lo mimarán más, si cabe. Echaré de menos al mocoso aunque casi nunca habla conmigo. Extrañaré más a mamá y a papá, pero ahora mismo todo el mundo está tan contento de que me hayan aceptado que prefiero no pensar en que dentro de poco dejaré de vivir aquí. Supongo que me daré cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto el día que les diga adiós, ¡pero mientras tanto seguiré celebrándolo!

P. D.: Un día de éstos podré dirigir un hotel y tú serás la doctora de la casa que salva la vida de los huéspedes a quienes envenene en el restaurante, tal como siempre planeábamos. Ay, todo ha salido a pedir de boca...

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: ¡Allá voy, Boston!**

¡Es genial! ¡Me muero de ganas de verte! Harvard no queda muy lejos del Boston College (bueno, al menos si lo comparamos con el océano. ¿No es increíble que me admitieran? Debe de ser lo que los intelectuales consideran una broma hilarante). Estoy demasiado alterada para teclear... Espero con ansia tu llegada. ¿Cuándo vienes?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Septiembre**

No estaré ahí hasta septiembre, pocos días antes del comienzo del semestre, porque tengo que arreglar un montón increíble de cosas.

El baile de graduación es a finales de agosto. ¿Por qué no vienes? Todos se alegrarán mucho de verte y, además, ¡necesito acompañante! Lo pasaremos de miedo y tendremos ocasión de fastidiar a todos nuestros profesores, como en los viejos tiempos... Dime algo.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Graduación**

Claro que voy a ir al baile de graduación. ¡Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!

"¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando en el aeropuerto. Mi padre y yo llevamos horas aquí. He probado en tu casa y en tu celular. No sé dónde más llamar. Espero que todo esté en orden."

Hola Emma. Acabo de recibir tu sms. Envié un e-mail explicando. ¿Puedes ver tu correo en el aeropuerto? …

Regina

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¡Lo siento!**

Emma , lo siento mucho. Llevo un día de pesadilla total. Alguien la ha cagado con mi vuelo. No sé qué ha pasado, pero mi nombre no estaba en el ordenador cuando fui a retirar mi billete. Llevo todo el día aquí intentando conseguir otro vuelo. Todos van llenos de gente que regresa de las vacaciones, estudiantes que se van a su casa, etc. Estoy en lista de espera, pero de momento no hay nada. Llevo horas plantada en el aeropuerto esperando un vuelo. Es una pesadilla.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Vuelo mañana**

Papá está hablando con una señorita de Aer Lingus. Dice que hay un vuelo que sale de Boston mañana a las 10. 10. Tarda cinco horas en llegar aquí, así que serían las tres de la tarde, pero como vamos cinco horas por delante, llegarías a las ocho. Podríamos recogerte en el aeropuerto e ir directamente al baile. ¿O prefieres pasar primero por mi casa? No puedes venir con el vestido puesto, porque después de tantas horas en el avión acabará muy arrugado. ¿Qué te parece?

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Vuelo**

Emma, malas noticias. Ese vuelo va lleno.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Re: Vuelo**

Mierda. Piensa, piensa, piensa. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al parecer no hay problema alguno en hacerte llegar hasta aquí cualquier día excepto mañana. Alguien en las alturas no quiere que subas a ese avión. ¿Será una señal?

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Culpa mía**

Es culpa mía, tendría que haber reconfirmado el vuelo ayer. Siempre dicen que hay que reconfirmar, pero ¿quién lo hace? Sé que te he fastidiado la noche, pero por favor ve al baile de todas maneras. Aún tienes un día entero para buscar otro acompañante. Saca un montón de fotos y pásalo bien. Perdóname por favor, Emma.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Re: Culpa mía**

No es culpa tuya. Estoy desilusionada, pero seamos realistas: tampoco es el fin del mundo. ¡Estaré en Boston dentro de poco más de un mes y nos veremos CADA DÍA! Asegúrate de que te devuelvan el dinero del vuelo esos cabrones. Lo pasaremos de fábula. Ahora más vale que me ponga a buscar a un hombre...

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Caza de hombres**

¿Ya has encontrado un hombre?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Hombre encontrado**

¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Claro que he encontrado un hombre. Me ofende que tengas que preguntarlo...

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: El hombre misterioso**

¿Y quién es?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: El hombre secreto**

Eso no es asunto tuyo.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: El hombre invisible**

¡JA! ¡No has encontrado a nadie! ¡Lo sabía!

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Un pedazo de hombre**

Sí, he encontrado a alguien.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: No hay hombre que valga**

No es cierto.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: ¡Sí hay hombre!**

Te he dicho que sí.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¿Qué hombre?**

¿Y QUIÉN ES?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Casi un hombre**

Neal.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¿Neal?**

¿NEAL? ¿NEAL EL MUGROSO?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Neal?**

Puede...

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¡JA, JA!**

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡¿Vas a ir al baile de debutantes con Neal el mugroso?! ¡Eso sí que es estar desesperada! ¿El mismo Neal que cuando tenías seis años te levantó la falda en el patio del cole para que todos te vieran las bragas? ¿El mismo Neal con el que te tocó sentarte durante todo segundo, el que comía bocadillos de pescado cada día para almorzar y se hurgaba la nariz mientras tú te comías tu almuerzo? ¿El mismo Neal que cada día al salir de clase nos seguía a casa cantando «Emma Y Regina se quieren y no son novias» hasta que consiguió que te echaras a llorar y que me evitaras durante una semana? ¿El mismo Neal que derramó una cerveza encima de tu blusa nueva en mi fiesta de despedida? ¿El mismo Neal que no puedes ver ni en pintura y que ha sido la única persona que realmente has odiado durante todos los años de colegio? ¿Y ahora vas a asistir al último baile del colegio CON NEAL?

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: No, el otro Neal**

Sí, Regina, ese Neal. ¿Y ahora puedo pedirte que dejes de mandarme e-mails durante un rato? Mi madre me está llenando la cabeza de rulos con la esperanza de que esta noche acabe teniendo un aspecto medianamente decente. Ella también ha estado leyendo tus e-mails y quiere que sepas que Neal el mugroso no va a levantarme la falda esta noche.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: No, el otro Neal**

Bueno, no será porque no vaya a intentarlo. ¡Pásalo bien! Te sugiero que te entregues a la bebida o que te pongas unas gafas con cristales color rosa esta noche.

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Gafas con cristales color rosa**

¡Pues claro que me entregare absoluta y fielmente a la bebida! Neal era la única persona que podía conseguir a última hora, gracias a ti. Lo único que tengo que hacer es posar con él para las fotos para que papá y mamá tengan un recuerdo encantador de su hija asistiendo al baile de debutantes vestida de gala y del brazo de un hombre en esmoquin. Las mesas son de diez, así que ni siquiera tendré que hablar con él durante la cena. Lo estás pasando en grande con esto, ¿verdad, Regina?

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: Gafas con cristales color rosa**

No tanto. Me encantaría estar ahí en su lugar, ser yo la que posara contigo en este dia y no el. Pero no importa, diviértete y No hagas nada que yo no haría...

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Gafas con cristales color rosa**

Bueno, eso no me deja muchas posibilidades. Ya estoy peinada. Tengo que acabar de vestirme. Mañana te cuento cómo ha ido.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Debutantes**

¿Qué tal el baile de Graduación? Seguro que tienes una cruda horrible. Esperaré a tener noticias tuyas hasta mañana ¡pero ni un minuto más! ¡Quiero saberlo TODO!

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Re: Debutantes**

¿Recibiste mi último e-mail? Llamo sin parar y no contestas. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Espero que estés atareada preparándote para venir a reunirte conmigo!

Escríbeme pronto, por favor.

 **Elsa** : Emma, deja de evitar a Regina y cuéntale cómo fue el baile de graduación. Regina me está mandando e-mails preguntándome qué ocurrió y, desde luego, ¡no seré yo quien se lo cuente! La pobre chica se lo perdió y sólo quiere saber quién hizo qué, cuándo y dónde.

 **Emma** : Bueno, desde luego no le contaré quién se lo montó con quién.

 **Elsa** : Ja, ja.

 **Emma** : No tiene gracia.

 **Elsa** : A mí me parece comiquísimo. Venga, mujer, ¡ya han pasado tres semanas!

 **Emma** : ¿Estás seguro de que son tres semanas?

 **Elsa** : Sí. ¿Por qué?

 **Emma** : Mierda.

 **Emma se ha desconectado.**

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

¿Emma, estás ahí? ¿Tienes problemas con tu e-mail? Contesta, por favor. Tendrías que tomar un avión dentro de poco para venir aquí, el semestre está a punto de comenzar. Quiero ir a recogerte y llevarte de paseo pero si llegas sin avisar no te podre preparar una buena bienvenida.

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Por favor, Emma**

¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Lamento no haber podido ir al baile de graduación, pero creía que lo habías comprendido. Tampoco te iría tan mal con el mugroso, ¿no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el mes? Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué no contesta nadie al teléfono en tu casa cuando llamo?

Contéstame,

Regina

Querida Mary Margaret:

Hola, soy Regina. Sólo escribo para saber si Emma está bien. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ella y estoy empezando a preocuparme, la verdad. Es raro que no haya recibido noticias suyas en tanto tiempo. Cada vez que llamo a su casa me sale el contestador automático. ¿Reciben mis mensajes? ¿Se han ido de vacaciones? Por favor, cuénteme qué está pasando y dígale a Emma que me llame. Que lo que sea que tenga podemos solucionarlo, que lo que sea que le haya hecho no lo hice con intención.

Saludos cordiales,

Regina

Querida Cora:

Soy Mary Margaret, Regina lleva toda la semana dejándonos mensajes en los que dice estar muy preocupada por Emma. Sé que te preocupa que se preocupe por mi hija, así que te escribo esto para ponerte al corriente de la situación...

 **De: Regina**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: ¿No vienes a Boston?**

Hoy mi madre me ha dicho que no vienes a Boston. Por favor, dime qué está pasando. Estoy muy preocupada. ¿He hecho algo mal? Sabes que siempre estoy a tu disposición si me necesitas y sabes que si te he hecho algo que te hiciera sentir mal no lo hice con ninguna intención, perdóname.

Sea lo que sea, Emma, lo comprenderé y siempre te echaré una mano no dudes nunca de eso. Necesito saber qué está pasando. Si no te pones en contacto conmigo enseguida, tomare el primer vuelo para ir a verte. No me importa que este en clases.

Besos,

Regina

 **De: Elsa**

 **Para: Emma**

 **Asunto: Voy volando**

Emma , cariño, no te preocupes. Respira hondo y procura calmarte. Todo sucede por alguna razón. Quizá sea éste el camino que debes seguir y Boston no lo era. Voy a reservar un billete y estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda. No te vengas abajo, hermanita.

Besos,

Elsa

Apreciada señorita Emma Swan:

Gracias por su reciente carta. El Boston College acusa recibo de que no va ingresar en nuestra institución este curso.

Atentamente,

Robert Whitworth

Emma, me cuesta creer que hayas tomado esta decisión. Que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo. Voy a mudarme tal como tenía pensado. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Neal

 **De: Emma**

 **Para: Regina**

 **Asunto: Socorro**

Dios mío, Regi, ¿qué he hecho?

Continuara….


End file.
